Beltane
by Obsidiana402
Summary: The fires of Beltane bring a mysterious woman to Lilith


It was almost midnight and Lilith could hear the laughter and voices of more than two hundred witches, as she reached the holy fires of Beltane. The night was bright and warm, opening the season with its promises of wealth and fertility.

Beltane was a very special festival, it celebrated the beginning of the summer. In the old days, people gathered around the sacred forests and fields, to pray for protection and a bountiful harvest. For centuries, witches feasted, danced and made love under the moon, to honor life and the forces of nature.

Lilith walked among the trees, decorated with yellow flowers and ribbons, happy to see people gathered around the bonfires, eating, drinking and praying for pagan gods and goddess.

She didn't considered herself a pagan goddess, nevertheless she could hear people calling for Lilith, the first witch, the mother who would bring prosperity to their year.

Silently, she blessed then all.

Walking in a slow pace, she relished in the warm breeze, as well as in the heat emanating from so many young bodies. For a few moments she felt like her old self again, as if she could run around green fields and love with abandon.

The night was warm, so most people were dressed in light clothes, heads adorned with flowers, their faces covered in traditional masks, representing the elements of nature or animals.

Up on a hill was the main bonfire, where most witches were gathered, the sound of music and voices louder by the minute. Taking the narrow path to approach the dancing, she watched her own steps to avoid a silly accident.

Small groups were just sitting on the grass around the circle, sharing wine with friends or family. In both sides of the trail, she noticed couples making love in dark corners, following the tradition to attract good luck. According to belief, the babies conceived in the summer rituals would be fortunate, living abundant and happy lives. Of course, not everyone would consider outdoor sex amusing, choosing instead, one of the many tents spread over the woods.

The fields were vibrating with happiness, life and sexual energy. Walking among those people, most of them unknown, she could almost forget her own pain - the loneliness and the constant feeling of been controlled, the unpleasant curse of living in a prison without walls.

A noisy group of young boys and girls was coming down the hill and among them, Sabrina. The young woman smiled widely, once she recognized her teacher and Lilith felt herself being enveloped in an inebriated embrace. The girl had definitely indulged on the pleasures of wine.

"Miss Wardwell, I'm so glad to meet you!"

Lilith smile was indulgent, while her hands held the girl, who stumbled back, almost falling. "Sabrina, it's indeed nice to see you. Are you enjoying the festivities?"

The girl was wearing a green dress and a flower garland was adorning her white mane. Sabrina smile was wide, as she looked around for her friends, most of them from the academy. A dark haired boy couldn't take his eyes from her, his features barely hiding his desire.

Turning again to her mentor, she whispered in a conspiratorial tone. "This is my first festival and I'm loving every single minute of it." She rolled her eyes. "I have finally convinced aunt Zelda to let me come."

The mention of Sabrina's elder aunt was enough to make Lilith's heart speed, a very common occurrence lately. Nothing would make her happier than to cross paths with Zelda and celebrate Beltane properly. But, unfortunately, Lilith doubt the witch would even consider such idea.

Sabrina's voice brought her back to reality. "Are you here alone, Miss Wardwell?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm just enjoying the music." With a dismissing gesture, she added. "And I'll probably have some wine, once I reach the main circle."

"Oh, you should look for aunt Zelda, she's also alone in the festival, since aunt Hilda just vanished with Dr. Cee." Offering another drunk grin to her mentor, she winked. "I don't even want to imagine what they're doing right now."

The dark haired boy called Sabrina, hurrying her to join their friends. She turned to Lilith again, tilting her head to the side. "You should really find aunt Z… you're made for each other, you know?" At Lilith wide eyes, she winked. "Everybody can see you guys are fighting all the time, just to avoid your feelings." Blinking fast, as if she realized what she just said, she shook her head.

Lilith raised on eyebrow. "Is this the wine speaking?"

"No, just the wine making it easier to speak…" Another drunk grim and Sabrina took off the flower garland from her own hair, carefully placing it in Lilith's head. "You need a garland, Ms. Wardwell, to celebrate with the goddess."

Before Lilith could find her voice again, the girl was gone, running down the hill. She signed, thinking about Sabrina's last words. It was true that Lilith always felt a deep attraction to the woman, however, almost any ideas of approaching her were immediately rejected, when she thought about the so many times they ended up stuck in endless arguments.

To say their relationship was complicated was an understatement. It was still hard to admit how similar they were, in so many ways. They were both proud, stubborn and intense as hellfire.

Only Satan knew how much she tried to hate or ignore the woman. But her stupid black heart was in discord with her opinion, insisting in falling in love to that annoying, gorgeous beauty. Sometimes, she could almost swear the other woman felt the same, but than, they would disagree on some topic and hell would break loose, in a stream of accusations and insultings, from both parts.

Approaching the main circle, Lilith accepted the wine, served in ritual cups made of bones. The young woman who offered the drink stood there in front of her, longer than necessary, smiling seductively. She was really beautiful, with long dark hair and the most expressive dark eyes.

In any other circumstances Lilith would have enjoyed the attention, but not tonight, when her thoughts were with someone else. Despite that, she didn't want to hurt the feelings of such delicate creature, so she just smiled and walked away, observing the people around the bonfire.

Fifty or sixty people were at the main circle, most of them wearing traditional costumes and masks. Lilith leaned on a ancient tree, watching while they sang, danced and drank in honor of their ancestors.

She closed her eyes for a few minutes, just listening to the music, her immortal soul feeling a little less lonely, around so much joy. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed someone looking at her from across the circle, a woman, dressed in a blue gown and cape. A golden necklace adorned her neck and her hair was loose, auburn strands falling over her shoulders.

Lilith shivered under the intensity of her gaze, a heated look so full of meaning. She couldn't see the woman's face from the distance, but she was wearing a mask. Only a elegant jaw and rich lips were visible. For a moment, there was just the two of them, music and people forgotten.

The spell was broken by a clumsy man who bumped into Lilith's shoulder, throwing her wine several feet away. He apologized under her furious stare, trying hard to move around on his drunken state. She rolled her eyes, looking back to where the woman's stood, but she was nowhere to be seen.

TBC

….

Lilith was startled when a creamy, soft hand took her own and she looked up, in the eyes of the masked redhead. The woman smiled, her eyes sparkling as she offered her own wine cup to the brunette.

Lilith accepted the wine, noticing how their hands fit perfect, the woman's fingers were colder than hers, so she took her hand more firmly, trying to warm her up. They were almost the same height and despite the low light, Lilith could see the colour of her eyes, a deep shade of blue. The mask was black, representing some night bird, a owl, maybe. It covered half of her head and face, but the eyes and jawline were visible, and praise Satan, they were familiar.

Lilith sipped from the cup, raising it in a toast. "Thank you for the wine." The woman stood there, without a word, holding the brunette's hand and keeping a deep eye contact. She certainly reminded Lilith of another redhead, but it couldn't be, could it? Perhaps, she could drag some words from the woman, Zelda's voice would be unmistakable. "Do you want my company tonight?

The woman nodded, raising her hand to cup Lilith's face in a tender caress. The brunette shivered and the woman smiled, as her fingers touched black hair and garland. Lilith couldn't say she was familiar with Zelda's smile, but this one was so beautiful, she felt her knees trembling.

Without saying a word, the redhead walked down the hill, dragging Lilith away from the crowd. She followed her as if it was the most natural thing to do, trusting her, inwardly.

They walked through a narrow trail, only the woman's back visible, her hips swinging seductively. Looking around, Lilith could see some tents placed carefully at a distance, to offer some privacy to the ones who wished to celebrate with their partners. The redhead stopped in front of one of them, taking off her shoes before coming inside and Lilith had no choice but to follow her.

Looking at her surroundings, she could see the tent was larger inside than outside, a magic trick. The walls were adorned with silk and a heavy rug covered the floor where an ancient bed rested.

"Are we really not talking, tonight?"

A brisk nodded was the only answer. Lilith smirked, taking a step closer. "Maybe the silence is a wise choice, if you are who I think."

Tilting her head to one side, the woman waited, calmly. "We always end up fighting, don't we?" Taking the redhead's hand in her own, she murmured. "And the last thing I want tonight is to fight you... I feel so tired of all the struggling, all those battles for dominance. I don't wish to win anymore." Her smile was sad, her voice barely a whisper. "Each step to power, just increased the loneliness in my life... I don't even know what I'm doing anymore."

Lilith closed her eyes for a moment, not understanding why she was saying those things to this unknown woman, that could be Zelda or not. Maybe, the mask made it easy for her to confess her feelings. When she looked up again, the redhead eyes were concerned, her lips tense in what could be worry.

The woman approached, silently, never breaking eye contact, their bodies almost touching. Lilith could feel the woman's breath touching her skin.

"Take this mask off. I want to see your beautiful face, while we make love."

Those blue eyes flashed in defiance, mask still in face, as two warm hands held Lilith's head in place, lips barely touching. Her rich, spice smell was driving the brunette crazy as well as the heat sparking between their bodies. Lilith waited, feeling as if she was walking on thin ice. Whatever this woman was, she broke through her defenses, and that itself was dangerous. The demoness was too used to her solitude, to the emotional detachment necessary to accomplish so many missions.

She convinced herself she didn't need the connection, that no one would ever match her fierceness or strength. But Zelda did it, crossing all the lines she had drew centuries ago, with an intensity capable of leaving her breathless. Her boundaries were blurred, undefined, and this woman seemed to know it.

Finally, hungry lips put an end on her musings, taking her mouth with possessiveness. The kiss was slow, but deep, boiling Lilith's blood. Soft arms encircled her shoulders and even when thoughts became impossible, her foggy brain registered how good the woman felt in her arms and how well their bodies fitted.

The redhead lips traveled down to her jaw and shoulder and she inhaled deeply, as Lilith's tightened her grip on her waist. Taking a step back, she untied the cape around her shoulders, trembling under Lilith's avid eyes. When her hands touched the dress fastener over her breasts, the brunette gasped. "No, let me undress you."

Blue eyes softened and the beauty nodded, silently, while Lilith approached, her own hands trembling with anticipation. The dress fell around naked legs, revealing the most exquisite creamy skin to Lilith's touch. The brunette groaned and pulled her close, their lips crushing again, tongues dueling for dominance. To Lilith's surprise, a muffled moan came from the woman's throat, her hands working fast on the zíper behind her back.

The first touch of their bare skin was overwhelming, both of them gasping between kisses. Lilith massage a inviting ass, as her lips reached a niple. Another moan and she felt herself being turned and pushed down on the bed. She fell heavily, looking up to the gorgeous masked goddess coming down to her. "You're so beautiful, I need you now."

The redhead straddled her legs, her mouth descending upon Lilith's with renewed energy. One hand stroked down the brunette's breasts and stomach, the woman lips parted in awe, observing the path of her own hands.

In a swift movement, Lilith turned them both, taking a rosy nipple between her teeth, feeling delicious nails digging on her back. The only sound in the tent was their moans, as she trailed down, her lips caressing every curve of that luscious body. Stopping just before reaching her goal, she looked up, waiting until blue eyes locked with hers. Lilith held her gaze. "Look at me while I make you come."

A deep sign left the redhead's lips as Lilith mouth descended upon her clit. Her taste was addictive and Lilith revealed in each moan, her lips and tongue working to cause a slow burning desire. She did take her slowly, needing to taste and feel each drop of her excitement. She sucked and licked the moisture, keeping the woman on the edge when she tried to press harder into her mouth, needing to come.

Her moans were getting louder, something on the edge of the redhead's voice revealing her identity. On a hard lick, she exploded, riding her orgasm into Lilith's mouth with passion. The brunette smiled, her chin resting on the redhead's tight, watching the woman's labored breath.

Suddenly, she sat up, dragging Lilith along her body, offering her a bruising kiss. Another moan, when their lips touched, the woman's taste lingering between their tongues.

She caught Lilith by surprised turning them both, a hot mouth descending upon the brunette's neck, while two fingers entered her with no mercy. Lilith cried in ecstasy, knowing she wouldn't be able to wait any longer. When she came in an explosion, the woman lips swallowed her cries, kissing her with an intensity that left her dizzy.

Lilith held her tight to her chest, the mask still between them. The woman raised her head, her eyes softer, looking at Lilith with something that could be love in her eyes. A single tear fell from Lilith's eye.

"Zelda, is that you? Please, I need to know."

No sound came from her mouth as she sat on the bed, still looking deep in Lilith eyes. The brunette extended her arm, trying to reach the mask. "Please, show me your face…"

When her hand grabbed the the mask, the woman had gone, in a magic mist.

TBC

….

Hilda was very late to work the day after Beltane. She entered the kitchen out of breath, looking for some coffee, surprised to see her sister already there, sipping from a mug, but not reading her daily newspaper.

Her gaze was fixed on the window and she didn't seem to notice Hilda's presence, her right hand absently caressing her neck. "Good morning, sister." Hilda frowned at the lack of response. "Is everything all right?"

Zelda blinked, straightening her back. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know… you look like you're daydreaming… and last night you weren't home when I came back."

Hilda's smile faltered, once she saw her sister's narrowed eyes. "I just thought… that maybe you found some company, Mary perhaps… it would be so good if you guys dated or something." She was absorbed in her own mug of coffee, talking to her sister as if the subject was no big deal. "Despite your endless fights, she seems to really care about you. Ambrose and Sabrina agree with me."

Zelda stood, outraged. "How dare you?" Her eyes flashed, dangerously. "My only real problem is a house full of people who are incapable of mind their own business."

Hilda stepped back, dumbfounded with her sister's exaggerated reaction. The words were not surprising, but her flushed face indicated Hilda had touched some very tender spot. Zelda used to be so out of sorts when a emotional nerve was hit.

Before Hilda could apologize or make amends, the air in front of her sister shifted and Mary Wardwell teleported to their kitchen. The proximity between them indicating Mary used a spell to pursuit Zelda and no one else.

Zelda's frown said everything Hilda needed to know, her voice excessive loud when she addressed Mary. "Who do you think you are to invade my house like that? We have a door, you know?"

Mary raised an eyebrow, smirking with confidence. She held some kind of mask in her hands, folded behind her back, her eyes impenetrable, as they locked on Zelda's face. Not turning, she addressed the other sister. "Hilda, would you mind if I have a word with Zelda? We have a private matter that can't wait. Sorry about the intrusion."

Zelda's rage was evident and Hilda was not in the mood to watch a fight. "No problem, make yourself at home, I need to work, anyway."

A flash of something close to o fear crossed Zelda's eyes and she murmured. "Hilda, I forbid you to go, I don't want to talk to this woman."

Hilda took her purse and ignored her sister, winking at Mary as she headed to the door.

Once the women were left alone, Zelda's lips trembled. "What do you think you're doing, coming here like this? Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I just came here to return something you forgot last night."

If Zelda felt anything at seeing the mask, she didn't show. "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

But, even if the facade was convincing, Lilith knew when someone was bluffing. Taking a deliberate step in Zelda's personal space, she murmured. "So, let me explain to you, I'm looking for someone, a redhead with the most beautiful eyes I ever seen." A flash of something undefined crossed Zelda's face. "We had an amazing, passionate night of love in Beltane and I can't stop thinking about her."

The muscles in Zelda's throat convulsed as she swallowed, looking from Lilith's eyes to her lips. Her voice was not as steady as she had been moments ago. "Well, I can help you with a search spell, if you have an object of the said woman."

Lilith chuckled. "That was also my first idea, but guess what, this mask is protected against spells, the finest work of a skilled witch."

"Well, in this case I don't see how I can help you." Taking a step back, Zelda tried to turn, but Lilith's hand held her arm.

"Don't worry, I have a good idea of how you could help me in my quest."

Zelda's voice trembled, as Lilith approached again. "What do you want from me?"

Lilith wouldn't touch Zelda without her consent, so she just approached a little more, her nose barely brushing a soft face and neck. Once she inhaled the sweet scent of Zelda's skin, her doubts were gone. Her voice held a seductive low tone, her lips finding a well shaped ear. "If you can't help me to find her, maybe you can give me some advice." In a bolder gesture, she delivered a small, delicate bite at Zelda's ear lobe.

Eyes fluttering, Zelda moaned, the sound so familiar, it made Lilith's smile in relief. "You see… she deserves to know I'm in love with her." A small kiss, behind the ear. "That I can't live without her and she can have me anyway she wants."

Zelda groaned, grabbing Lilith head with excessive force, while crushing their lips in a starved kiss. After a moment, she pulled back, keeping Lilith close to her mouth . "You couldn't let go, could you? You stubborn, irritating…."

Another kiss, from Lilith, sealed her lips again. "Never, I'll never let you go."

Zelda breathed hard, kissing her again. "You do realize we're going to kill each other…"

"Yes, it will be a excruciating pleasure..."

"A delicious nightmare."

They keep kissing passionately as Sabrina stumbled in the kitchen, groaning. Lilith tried to put some distance between than, just to be firmly held in place by Zelda.

"For Satan's sake Sabrina, have you been drinking?"

The girl was blinking hard as if the lights were just unbearable. "Oh my God, hangover is making me see things… are you two kissing, or do I have to separate a fight?"

A smirk covered Lilith's face "Can I offer you some wine, child?"

Sabrina took a deep breath and turned, running to the stairs. "Oh, shit…. I'm going to be sick…"

A last peck was delivered in Zelda's lips. "My purpose here is accomplished… you should really take care of niece now." A mask was settled in Zelda's hands. "Can we fight over dinner tonight?"

Zelda nodded. "That's a great idea."

Taking a deep breath, Lilith teleported, living a smiling redhead, holding a mask.

The End


End file.
